The son of neptune
by Hyunji Lee
Summary: Annabeth arrived at Camp Legion. However Percy has a girl he loves. Meanwhile, Reyna is found out to be Jason's girlfriend and Nico falls in love with Hazel Treaser. How will this work out? Please read to find out.
1. A flying ship invades camp

Percy's POV

I yawned, it was my turn on border patrol with Emily and I wasn't exactly enjoying it, I didn't know why, everyone thought it was so important but somehow, something told me that there wasn't a need for this, though again, I didn't know why.

I didn't know most things, I turned up here a few months ago confused with no memory, I still don't have any but at least, I had a place in camp.

I yawned again, Emily appeared looking sympathetic. "I know it's boring, but it's something that has to be done Percy."

Yup, Percy, that's all I remember, my first name, the camp considered giving me a last name but I declined, I knew I DID have a last name and I was going to find it.

But as I stared into Emily's brilliant green eyes, I forgot what I had been thinking about, I mean, being on border patrol with a beautiful girl, I thought fuzzily, why did I think border patrol was boring again?

Emily was my closest friend here, she had introduced me to camp and helped me when I had found out that I was the son of one of the most powerful gods. Poseidon, I don't know why but I always use this name, they all say that I should use the form Neptune, but I'm reluctant.

I sighed and looked at Emily's face, the heart shaped pale face with a little blush in the cheeks, the big brilliant green eyes with long dark lashes, full red lips and an angular nose, framed with fine golden blonde curls up to the middle of her back.

My description might sound like as if she is the daughter of Aphrodite, I mean Venus (I still prefer the Greek terms) but no, she's the daughter of Athena (I give up, I'll just use Greek names in my mind) goddess of wisdom and war, what I find weird is that she has green eyes instead of stormy grey, like all her cabin mates, she had explained that though it is rare, sometimes, the daughter of Athena do tend to inherit their eye color from their mortal parent.

I looked away, blushing as I realized I had been staring at Emily's face for far too long then I had meant to, I looked towards the sea again.

Annabeth's POV

I shifted, not with excitement, but with somewhat nervous, I shook my head to clear it, what was wrong with me? I was going to save my boyfriend, I should be happy not miserable and anxious, well, the truth is that I was scared. How much does Percy remember of me?

What if not at all? What if he has a new girl…? No, I told myself, I will NOT think about that option.

I looked out in the ocean, I could see the silhouette of an island, our location.

We kept going closer, until the ship bumped onto the shore.

"We've arrived!" Leo announced.

"Shhhhh. There are border patrols here you know." Jason motioned.

"Then what?" Thalia murmured "We aren't going to kidnap Percy out of his bed you know."

There was a rustle and a clear voice, and my heart skipped a beat, it was the voice I had longed to hear every day, night, every single second. "Percy?" I croaked.

He came into view "How do you know my name?" to my dismay, he sounded hostile and freaked out. Another rustle, and a beautiful girl came out of the thick bushes.

"Who are they?" she asked, and I narrowed my eyes, there was a way that Percy was looking at her, it was the look he had given me before he disappeared.

"No…" I muttered "It can't be…"

"I don't know, they just appeared in a ginormous boat."

"What do we do with them?" The girl scrutinized me, I guessed she was a daughter of Venus, the fierce look in her eyes could had meant that she was a daughter of Athena, but unlike all Athena kids, her eyes were jade green, she was beautiful, I had to admit, a bit taller than me but a little smaller then Percy, who is about an inch and a half taller than me, with a pretty face and slender figure with long legs and arms. "Daughter of Minerva." She decided "Daughter of..."

She frowned "I… I'm not sure… She could be daughter of anyone, I mean, the blue eyes seem familiar…"

"Daughter of Zeus, in your terms, Jupiter." The girl's frown cleared "Oh! That's it, you look like someone who went missing, he was son of Jupiter too." She continued "Daughter of Venus, Son of Vulcan, and a Fawn." She gestured to Piper, Leo and Grover. Then her eyes drifted towards Jason who had been hidden in the shadows. "Jason!"

Percy's POV

"Jason!" Emily cried and I frowned. What kind of situation was this? The blonde girl knew me and Emily knew the blonde boy, and the weird thing was… I felt like I knew three of these strangers, the blonde girl, the Satyr and the black spiky haired girl, names wavered in my mind Anna something…

"Anna…" I trailed off.

"Yes!" the blonde girl looked eager "Go on, what were you going to say?"

I wrinkled my brow "I… I don't remember, umm, Thalia?"

The black haired girl was shocked "You remember me… and not Annabeth?"

"Who's Annabeth?" I asked, and the blonde girl looked like she was going to cry.

"You don't remember?" she croaked.

"Hera, only way." The satyr said.

"Grover." I said slowly, tasting every word.

He looked surprised "Wow Perce, nice, you remember me!"

"Who are you guys?" Emily asked. "And why is Jason with you? Why does Percy seem familiar with you two and maybe you? Come back to our camp, you have a lot of explaining to do, especially YOU Jason, where have you been? Renya had been going crazy out of worry for you!"

"Renya?" A pretty brunette girl said accusingly, she had eyes like a kaleidoscope, probably a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Um." The blonde boy muttered "My girlfriend." The girl looked hurt and her eyes began to water, I guessed she like the boy named Jason very much, the way I like Emily.

My attention was more focused on the blonde girl, she was so familiar, something kept nagging at him in his mind, yet, I couldn't quite grasp it, it annoyed me a lot.

"Here we are." Emily beckoned towards the opening to camp. "I'll call the council to discuss this." She disappeared.

"Um, so, yeah, better introduce myself first, my name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, no, I mean Neptune!" I threw up my hands in despair, will I ever get used to the roman terms?

"No Percy," The blonde girl said. "You should use the Greek terms, it's part of you, how you were born."

"Why should I trust you?" I glared at her, "You are a stranger."

The girl stared, looking hurt and I felt guilty for snapping "Don't you remember me Seaweed Brain?" She shook my shoulders.

Seaweed Brain, that triggered an emotion in my mind, annoying, and annoyed at myself for not being able to call her a name back.

"Hey!" Emily shouted "Percy, bring them to the meeting place!"

"Sure." I said and began leading them, but the blonde girl stepped in front of me.

"You have to remember." She insisted, her grey eyes burning into me "You don't remember all your friends? Nico, Conner and Travis, Will, and all the others?"

These names all sounded familiar, but I didn't show it "I don't know you." I growled "As far as I know, you are an invader in the camp, and I don't have any emotions for you." I pushed her aside and made my way to the meeting place, where Emily was waiting impatiently.


	2. I fight the annoying daughter of Zeus

Annabeth's POV

I was shocked, that… person walking away from me was a stranger, not my friend, he had LOVED me, and yet, he pushed me. The times I remember him doing that was when he was trying to get me away from something, or like last time, when a rock had fallen and I was beneath it until Percy pushed me out of the way and took the rock's weight.

Thalia caught me as I was pushed backwards and steadied me.

"Hey Seaweed Brain!" She yelled at Percy's retreating figure "You're being harsh on her, you LOVED her!"

Percy wheeled around, his eyes burned with anger, uh oh, I had heard the story of when Thalia and Percy had a big clash and fought when I had been held captive. Jason stepped in front of Thalia protectively, Thalia stepped out of the way snarling "You stay out of this Jason, this is between me and that idiot."

"I don't have any memories, but the best I can remember, I didn't have a girlfriend." Percy's green eyes and Thalia's blue ones were fierce and both were full of fury, they both had their weapons out.

"Look guys, um, this isn't the best place to fight when we are surrounded by people who consider Percy as a friend here." Leo said uncertainly.

"You stay out of this too Leo." Thalia's eyes were fixed on Percy, it was done, none of them would back out now, they were too stubborn and proud, each calculated each other's next move, waiting for the other to strike, Thalia's move came first, it was so fast I didn't catch it, the next thing I knew, Percy was sprawled on the floor, he had been hit by lightening, and then, the ground began rumbling, and Thalia fell to the floor by the minor earthquake, this was followed by a mini hurricane, that wet us and made a deafening noise.

People were beginning to gather now, their eyes full with curiosity.

Then, the sword and the spear met, Thalia occasionally sent zaps with her spear, and Percy, water, once, their attacks met, and well, water combined with electricity isn't a good idea, they were both shocked and the black hairs turned sooty and even more dark then it already was, after, it seemed like they preferred to fight with physical weapons, then it began to rain, and after that, well you can guess the result, Thalia was on the floor with Percy's sword to her throat, he capped riptide and said in a cold voice "Follow."

I couldn't believe it, Percy was never THIS violent, when someone insulted him, I was ready to chop his head off but Percy was calm and refused to use strength. The Roman camp has changed him, I realized as I helped Thalia to her feet, she gritted her teeth and muttered darkly "This isn't over."

"If you've realized Thalia, Percy's taken a dip in the River Styx and you probably can't hurt him." Grover said innocently.

"Shut up Goat Boy." And Grover did.

"The Roman Camp has changed him." I said sadly trudging up the hill after Percy.

12 people were waiting impatiently. "Sit." The blond girl ordered then pointed to a seat at the end "You there Jason."

She started introducing everyone "This is Bobby, son of Vulcan, Renya, daughter of Venus," her speech was cut short as Renya flung herself at Jason.

"Jason honey! Where have you been? I've been going out of my mind!"

She gave him a kiss full on the lips, Piper looked murderous, I wanted to laugh but cry at the same time when I remembered the times Percy had kissed me.

The blonde girl looked annoyed and carried on like nothing had happened "Hazel, son of Apollo, Dakota son of Mars, Gwendolyn daughter of Ceres, Percy, son of Neptune, Jason son of Jupiter, Sirius, son of Bacchus, Jake, son of Mercury, Saskia, daughter of Pluto and I am Emily daughter of Minerva." She finished.

But before she could announce the problem and the issue, I blurted out "You can't be daughter of Athena, you don't have grey eyes!"

She looked coldly at me "Considering you as a daughter of the goddess of wisdom, you aren't very smart are you? Though it is rare, children of Minerva CAN have different colored eyes other than grey you know."

I felt pretty stupid, of course, there was a girl called Christine in the Athena cabin who had blue eyes, she had explained the same thing to me and I had forgotten!

I slumped backwards and listened while Thalia cracked her knuckles and glared at Percy.

Percy's POV

Emily started the meeting.

"Jason, where have you been, you have some explaining to do, tell us everything." So the boy named Jason did, and I listened to his story, but when he was explaining his attack from venti and how Annabeth came to get them from the boarding school, Gwendolyn interrupted

"You were looking for Percy? You know him?" I huffed in frustration and cut her off.

"I don't know them, so I have no idea how they can know me."

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth cried, right now, I probably know more about you then you know yourself! Your mother is Sally Jackson and she married with Paul Blofis, you turned up at camp at twelve when you were attacked by a Minotaur, after your mother got held hostage, you, me and Grover went on a quest to get her back, and the lightning bolt of Zeus's that just happened to have disappeared and somehow, he blamed you for it, you got claimed by Poseidon while you were playing capture the flag and a giant hellhound attacked you, we went through so many dangers," her voice cracked "Medusa, Cyclops, the Labyrinth, remember, Zoe Nightshade? Bianca? Beckendorf? The people who sacrificed themselves to save you." She drew a breath to continue but Emily cut her off and I listened in mortified silence, my memories came back in muddles, they were confusing but still memories, I remembered.

Emily's POV

"Percy, do you remember all of this?" I asked, he croaked.

"I do, m, my memories are back." He turned towards Annabeth, his eyes swimming "I… I said mean things to you, I'm sorry Wise Girl."

Annabeth beamed "Doesn't matter, see? You remember!"

The girl called Thalia butted in "And you're not apologizing to me for being such a seaweed brain?"

Percy sent a mock glare "Well, you were the one who attacked me first with that stupid lightening of yours! But, nice to see you electric girl."

"How about octopus brain?" Thalia suggested "I'm being nice you know, octopuses are cleverer than seaweeds."

"Shut up spiky head."

"Same for you Octopus brain."

"Bird brain!"

"Crab head!"

The argument went on and on until I couldn't bear it anymore.

"Shut up BOTH of you!" I yelled and they both turned to me.

"Sorry." Percy said not sounding very sorry.

"Yeah and how will you make me?" Thalia retorted, I clenched my fist to keep myself from punching her.

"I'll make you, and if this is what you're thinking, I'll fight you." I said calmly.

"You'll regret that Owl head." Thalia took out her bow.

I unsheathed my sword and we stood facing each other.

"Hey guys stop, I mean, it isn't like me and Thalia did something REALLY bad." Percy said.

"Shut up seaweed brain." Thalia said.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"And I bet I can win you any time, but let me deal with this annoying friend of yours first." Thalia said, and then, the arrow came, I had to admit it was fast, I barely had time to dodge before it sailed over my head.

I came closer and Thalia slung the bow over her shoulder and took out a knife by her waist, it was silver and glinted wickedly, but my long imperial gold sword was better and I was confident that I could win.

Thalia attacked first and I blocked with ease, then the real fight came.

I attempted a overhead cut and Thalia sidestepped, she made a thrust at my chest and I ducked, then fell to the ground as another came, I rolled as the knife hit the ground where I had been, wow, I had to admit she was fast and not as bad at fighting as I thought, I tried a side cut and Thalia rapidly took out another knife, then blocked my cut by making a sort of x shape with them, the new knife supporting the other.

After that, well, I can't really remember well, I was knocked out.


	3. How Emily got blasted

Percy's POV

"Will she be fine?" I asked anxiously to Henry, son of Apollo for the 16th time, Thalia lay by, face pale, wow, the lightening really had drained her out, she was semi conscious and was weakly sipping some nectar that was offered to her.

"She'll be fine, oh, look, she's waking up." Henry pointed.

I grabbed her hand without really thinking and immediately blushed, I let go and asked "Are you okay?"

Emily's eyes fluttered "What? Holy Jupiter, why am I lying in the infirmary?"

"You got knocked out by Thalia's lightening." I explained.

Emily sighed "So much for my confidence."

"You didn't exactly lose, see Thalia's was kind of knocked out too, the lightening weakened her, and you two just sort of collapsed, well, Thalia did wake first but I think that lightening was too much for her, right now, she just sip nectar.

"Oh." Emily seemed to be thinking for a second "I_ suppose _that's alright then."

I laughed "I really worried, let me advice you, an angry daughter of Zeus, I mean Jupiter is not a good opponent to fight."

"Advice taken, I think I'll stick to weaker kids like children of Ceres or Venus."

"No, I'm pretty sure you are experienced enough to take better kids, it was just an advice, right? But fighting angry children of the big three is REALLY not a good idea, you know, I wonder if you and Annabeth fought, who would win."

"We can try."

I laughed a soft laugh "Maybe later, but for now, sleep Emily."

"I will." She closed her eyes.

I wondered over to where Thalia was lying. "You okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Thalia asked.

"Hell no, no in fact, you LOOK like hell."

"Thanks a bunch."

"My pleasure."

She groaned "You know I didn't mean it in that way."

"Well, I do live in the pleasure of annoying you." I grinned and she groaned again.

"You're even worse than a Hermes kid."

"They did always look tempting." I cocked my head, pretending to think.

"I give up." Thalia turned away to Annabeth.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" But Annabeth seemed distracted. Abruptly, she turned to me "Percy, can I talk to you?"

"Um, yeah sure."

She led me towards the field outside. "Percy?"

"mmm."

She motioned towards the infirmary "That girl, Emily, do you like her?"

I sighed "Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Yes I do, very much."

"Love her." Annabeth asked softly."

"I do."

Annabeth's eyes filled with tears. "You already have a girlfriend, how can you do this to me!"

"Girlfriend?" I was puzzled, in my memory, I had no girlfriend.

"You know what I mean!"

"Look, Annabeth, in my memory, I have no girlfriend, I swear I am being honest, I swear to the river Styx that in my memory I have no girlfriend."

Annabeth peeked at me, she seemed mortified "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

Then suddenly, she was all over the place "That Hera! I'll kill her, first she took my boyfriend away and now, she made him forget me!" she shrieked, her knife in the air.

"Um, Annabeth, you might want to calm down."

"I hate you! Damn you Hera!"

"Annabeth, seriously."

"I'm going to kill you I don't care if you are offended!"

"Annabeth."

"Come here and lets fight for real!"

"Annabeth!" I shook her shoulders, at last she seemed to register that I was here.

"Sorry." She took a deep breath. "It's just that that stupid goddess makes me mad."

"Can I just ask you what Hera has to do with me?"

"A lot of things!" she screamed, and I decided that I would just get her back to the infirmary.

"Lets go Annabeth before you start chopping people's heads off with that wicked knife of yours."

Annabeth's POV

I really felt mad.

Hera would pay one day, but for now I had to calm, I took deep breathes.

"You all right?" Percy asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, I guess it's safe enough for you to come out now."


	4. Pinecone face gets mad

Thalia POV

We gathered at the dining hall again to discuss the problem.

"Well thank you for your hospitality but we will go now." I said stiffly.

"Wait!" Emily said "You aren't going off with Jason again!"

"Sure we can." Piper said "And Percy."

"Hang on!" Percy protested "I don't want to go back, not yet!"

I shot my death glare at him and he recoiled.

"Why?" I demanded "Don't you want to see all your friends?"

"Cause I do but…"

"Hey!" Emily came between us "You can't just drag off Jason AND Percy at your will!"

Jason looked pretty uncomfortable, and I decided to go in some way other then violence "Look," I tried to control my temper "I was separated with my brother once, I'm not going to allow myself to be separated again!"

"And Jason belongs with us! You aren't going to drag him off!" The stupid girl, Renya interrupted, I looked in distaste at the beautiful red haired girl with the sapphire blue eyes.

"Hey guys," Jason cut through "Percy and I are getting pretty uncomfortable, so we've been talking privately while you were fighting, how about if we stay here a bit while deciding what to do and the problem with Gaia?"

Annabeth spoke for the first time "We can't!" stared at Percy with a hard look "The whole camp is waiting for your return, we are in danger, Gaia's monsters are invading camp, and it's getting harder to defend them, we NEED you."

Percy shifted, looking guilty, but it was the truth, I sighed, we had been hiding it but we DID need him, he was the best fighter not to add to the fact he was invincible, and the campers were all waiting, already Malcolm had died in an attack carefully planned to kill Annabeth, and Annabeth was still grieving.

"No." Emily's word was final. "We aren't letting Percy and Jason go."

Her cheek was coloring and so was mine, I guess Annabeth's should have too but she was too tanned, by now, Percy was looking VERY uncomfortable and guilty.

"That's not fair!" Piper said.

"Who said life was fair?" Emily retorted.

"Hey." Jason sounded tense "Let's just go with my idea, this is getting dangerous."

I growled, I was going to follow Jason's wishes for now "This isn't over." I scowled and turned away "Come on Annabeth."

Annabeth followed protesting "Why did you let it go?"

I turned on her "It's been years since I've seen my little brother, I'm going to do as he say."

Then a soft hand clamped my shoulders wheeling me around, it was Percy. "Why don't you stay?" I shouted "It seems like you truly belong with them now!"

"Don't be like that." Percy grinned, I wanted to punch him, how could he grin I this situation? "After all, Grover, Piper, Jason and Leo stayed too, why did you go storming off like that?" his expression turned serious "Did you mean it? I mean the thing about danger?"

"You think I would lie to you seaweed brain?" Annabeth questioned.

"Well, maybe."

"Oh, mind your own business since it seems your business isn't camp's business anymore."

I stomped off to my temporary bed.

**Review!**

**I'VE DECIDED UNTIL I GET 5 REVIEWS I'M NOT GONNA UPDATE SERIOUSLY, I ONLY GOT 2 LAST TIME, SHOCKING!**

**I NEED HELP HERE, WHO SHOULD I PAIR PERCY UP WITH?**

**1. ANNABETH**

**2. EMILY**

**THEN, WHO SHALL I PAIR JASON UP WITH?**

**1. RENYA**

**2. PIPER**

**HOW ABOUT LEO?**

**1. PIPER**

**2. ANNABETH**

**WAITING...**


	5. author's note you don't read, no update

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**WELL, THE VOTES AREN'T FINISHED YET, BUT HERE ARE THE RESULTS UNTIL NOW**

**THERE WOULD BE A LOT OF DRAMA BUT PERCY IS FINALLY GONNA SETTLE WITH ANNABETH**

**JASON WITH PIPER**

**LEO HAD A LOT OF OPTIONS,EMILY, RENYA ETC.**

**KEEP VOTING!**

**1. PERCY WITH a)ANNBETH b)EMILY**

**2. JASON WITH a)RENYA b)PIPER c)EMILY**

**WITH a)PIPER(IF PIPER FAIL TO GET JASON) b)EMILY C)NYSSA d)SOME RANDOM GIRL**

**REVIEW, I'M NOT UPDATING TILL I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS AS I SAID SO THIS MORNING! :)**

**FROM HYUNJI LEE (CHECK OUT MY AVATAR TO SEE HOW I LOOK LIKE)**


	6. The seven revealed

**Oh my god, thank you I got so many reviews, I love you all~**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed and keep going ya!~**

Piper POV

I got up in my cabin of the Venus, it was a sunny day but it didn't match my mood, I changed out of my pajamas in to knee length jeans and a sky blue t shirt.

I sighed, the stupid handsome son of Jupiter, I tried to get him out of my head but I couldn't, I tried not to feel hate for Renya but I couldn't help myself.

I jumped as the bell for breakfast rang, the girls woke up hurriedly and put make up and all those fancy things.

I slipped out of the hot pink cabin and went to the dining hall, Jason, Emily, Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Leo and Grover was there, to my surprise, Nico was there too.

"Hey everyone." I slipped in a seat next to Thalia, she still looked moody and didn't say a word.

"Piper," Jason said suddenly, "We need to talk."

"Um, sure." I got out of my seat, heart thumping.

Jason led me to under a olive tree.

"This is my favorite place in the camp." He said softly touching the rough bark of the tree.

"Yeah," I sat next to him.

"You remember the meeting we had yesterday?" he asked and I nodded, Jason, Emily, Percy, Gwendolyn, and the other roman councils had discussed something yesterday but I didn't know what.

"Well, we found 3 people of the prophecy from our camp."

"Really? Who?" I asked, that left one person from our camp to be part in the prophecy.

"Emily, Saskia and Hazel." I nodded. (i.e sorry, Hazel is the DAUGTHER of Apollo)

"The last person of the prophecy was also revealed."

"Who?"

"Percy." I let that sink in.

"Again? Poor kid."

"I know." Jason sighed, then he put his arms around me, "Let's go eat now Piper."

We walked in and everyone's eyes were fixed on Jason's arm around mine, he casually let go and as soon as he sat down, Renya snuggled up. I ignored them and sat down in my place, Leo was drooling at Thalia, some things never change, do they?

I grinned and tucked in.

**HEY GUYS, SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I'M STUDYING FOR THE FINALS AND I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME, DON'T KILL ME FOR THE BAD CHAPTER, IT'S BAD I KNOW BUT I DON'T HAVE TIME TO DO ANYTHING ELSE**


	7. The girls kick the monster's but

Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating, missing me?

Jason POV

I gripped my table HARD when Renya cuddled up, as if she could feel the tension, she came in closer and whispered in my ear "Relax darling."

I could swear I almost shivered, it was just awkward being with Renya, with Piper, it was… different, and as much as I hated to think about how my camp would react, I felt attraction to her, I wanted to be near her.

I was still tensed, and maybe that's what helped keep my senses up, I felt something above me and pushed Renya out of the way along with me, I rolled and flipped my coin. It was a giant, I grabbed Renya and ran into camp, where everything was peaceful.

"Invasion!" I yelled, a wave of panic swept over the camp, and they started searching for there weapons, I felt down, they couldn't fight in this confused state, then another voice helped me getting them organized, Percy yelled " Get your weapons! Never mind the armor, the first legion, get the groups organized!" I nodded at him to thank him, he nodded and smiled back, he sure was a good leader, no wonder he was the leader of camp.

Slowly the panic disappeared and we stood to face the monsters, I pushed Renya into a random tent along with Piper. "You two are charmspeakers, get a megaphone from Leo and start DIRECTING!" they glared at each other before nodding.

I ran out and started hacking at monsters, Percy alongside me, Emily and Annabeth were doing well, Annabeth killed every monster in range of her knife and Emily was far away alongside Simon, the leader of the Mercury cabin, she sure was scary.

Leo burnt every monster he could see, but I saw he was going to burn campers if not careful "Get out of range from Leo! Let Leo take care of himself!" I directed, Thalia for some reason looked reluctant but I pushed that out from my mind as I ducked an axe, and I heard Percy groan, I thought he was hurt but he was looking at a Minotaur, somewhat, the monster seemed to recognize Percy and he was furious, no forget that, he was blazing with anger.

"How many times do I have to kill you before you are DEAD?" Percy asked as he neatly sidestepped a lunge.

"You know this thing?" I asked.

"Yes, we have quite a long history in fact." he plunged riptide in to the monster, and the minotaur disappeared, I looked around in satisfaction, the Apollo cabin was drawing their bows in one fluid movement and shooting a range of killing arrows, but then to my surprise every monster began to reform.

"Oh holy Jupiter, it's Gaia, there patron who is reforming them!" I slashed, then a loud clear voice rang out, I smiled it was the girls.

"All monsters go away!" Their voices rang clear and the monsters suddenly fled, I sighed in relief, Percy didn't look so happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just wish I had been able to kick the minotaur in the but once." He said unhappily and I roared with laughter.

HEY THE VOTES ARE STILL COMING! I'LL REMIND YOU,

Percy

Emily b) Annabeth

Nico

Thalia b) no one c) OC

Jason

Renya b) Piper

Leo

a) Emily b) Thalia c) OC d) No one


	8. Sneak a peek

**HEY GUYS SO I GOT A BIT BORED AND IS KIND OF OUT OF IDEAS SO I THOUGHT I COULD GIVE A SNEAK A PEEK AT THE END AND GET ANY IDEAS**

Percy POV

I stared at Emily in the enemies hands, and I could not let them get her, I didn't know if I loved her or not, but I had promised that I would protect her no matter what, suddenly, I remembered… Everything about my past, and I knew what the prophecy meant, an oath to keep with a final breath, MY breath and MY oath.

I looked at Annabeth sadly she widened her eyes at me, and I made a gesture, one of farewell and leapt forward, as Annabeth cried "NO!"

I slashed through the monsters, and then I felt something in the small of my back, a knife, Gaia's knife.

My sight blurred, I looked up and saw what I knew of the prophecy would happen, Emily plunged her sword into Gaia, with a scream Gaia was gone, like that, then Annabeth was kneeling by me.

The prophecy was complete, the world had fallen to me, by storm or fire the world will fall. The center of the world… New York had fallen to me, when I had stirred up a storm to save Annabeth, it was no more, a wreckage, I had killed so many people to save my friends, my fatal flaw. Now, I had saved the world by saving Emily, Emily was the one of the prophecy, she had been the one to kill Gaia, and my friends, they had been a big part too.

I smiled at Annabeth, a happy one, I had saved Olympus. I whispered "I love you Wise girl." Before I blacked out.

Jason POV

I watched as Annabeth wept over her boyfriend, his head on her lap, and felt saddened, Percy had made his choice to save Emily instead of his life, and I had to make a choice too now, and someone wasn't going to like it.

I walked up to Renya.

"Let's break up." Was the one word I said.

Annabeth POV

I sat by the fire that night, the Greeks and Jason had made the shroud, it was black with a green trident engraved into it, even Poseidon was here to grieve his son's death, he was actually crying.

I was to say final words AGAIN I sniffed and started, trembling, when I heard footsteps, then a gasp. I spun, it was déjà vu.

Percy, grinning, I ran up and punched him, HARD.

"Seaweed brain!" I cried and hugged him.

Emily walked up, a look of surprise on her face. "Percy?" Then she laughed, "You're back!" she leant up and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, Percy blushed, and I glared at Emily. "Sorry," she grinned "I can't even like a boy without your permission, can I?"

"Not when that boy is already taken by me." And that's it, I kissed Percy, hard, full lips, and Percy kissed back, it was an wonderful feeling, to be with him again.

We finally broke apart, and I said "Why are you back?"

"Well, the judgment thought that I deserved a chance in living once more after what I had done so here I am."

After he went around saying greetings to everyone, I stuck by his side always.

Percy POV

I was happy to be back, so much.

Nico had actually been crying! And my dad, he was here. Thalia actually hugged me.

"huh?" I asked, then I saw that she was holding hands with Leo!

I couldn't believe THAT.

Then I saw Emily, and I smiled, she smiled back. Now I realized, two people from camp couldn't be together, I loved her, still, but maybe I could love her as a sister now, though I would always remember her as my second love.

I hugged her and awkwardly kissed her on the cheek which she returned.

Well, making one exception, Piper had decided to stay at the roman camp, with Jason.

I'm not really surprised, but she would be coming back every month to see her Greek friends every once a while.

YEAH AND YOU GET THE FLAW OF THE REST OF THE STORY, SO GIVE ME STORY IDEAS PLEASE.


	9. Shadow in love with the sun

HEY I WASN'T SO SURE I WAS GOING TO CONTINUE BUT AFTER ENCOURAGEMENTS SO GREAT, I'VE DECIDED I HAD TO, SO I'LL HAVE TO CHANGE MY LAST CAPTER SINCE YOU GUYS HAD A SNEAK A PEEK (SIGH) BUT I'M NOT GOING TO CHANGE IT A LOT

Nico POV

I watched the monsters going and felt relieved, I leant back and murmured as someone hit me on the shoulder "Great power comes in the need of sleep" (I'm pretty sure that's wrong but never mind)

"Get UP!" a familiar voice screamed in my ear. It was Thalia duh!

Percy winked as he passed, why does everyone think I like Pinecone face!

Anyway, I might have had feelings a few months ago but now seriously I don't, I had seen the boy Leo drool anyway, I like being a single.

"Why did you wake me up?" I groaned.

"Well apparently Leo Valdez is missing and you are snoring away!" Thalia yelled, I was surprised she actually looked worried.

"Yeah, so what do I have anything to do with that?" I was about to go back to sleep, but Thalia shook me awake again. "Ugrhh you are so annoying, did you know that?"

"Whatever." Thalia said dismissively, then she was back on me, what does matter is that you, me, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Renya, Hazel, Saskia, Bobby and Dakota are going to rescue him!" Oh, I was interested I might check the blonde, Hazel, she looked pretty nice, with bright golden hair and warm blue eyes, so bright, that it was hard to keep contact.

"Well, I'm in." I jumped onto my feet, and Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Finally!" she took my jumper wrinkling her nose and raced off, dragging me along with her.

"Hey! I can walk you know!" near by Hazel laughed, and I felt myself burning with embarrassment, she had seen all that? I ripped myself away from the annoying daughter of Zeus and raced ahead, the electric blue eyes flashed dangerously, you think you can beat me? "Yeah, I actually do."

Unfortunately, Pinecone face wasn't the daughter of Zeus for nothing, she raced past, and I was left trailing behind.

Then Hazel jogged up, doesn't matter, all children of Jupiter are fast, hopefully someday, I'll beat Jason, I'm the third best runner in camp, beside Emily and Jason." She laughed suddenly, it was very musical. "Race you to the ship!" She was gone in a flash, god, these people were crazy! They were as fast as the wind for gods sake! But I had a trick up my sleeve, I shadow traveled and was by the boat one second before Hazel. Her eyes widened in shock, "How…" Then she realized, my turn to laugh.

"I'm not the son of Hades for nothing!" she laughed too, and I realized I was in love.

**LIKE IT? I PAIRED NICO WITH HAZEL, THOUGHT THEY WOULD LOOK CUTE, I'M NOT SURE I'LL PAIR LEO THOUGH, I DON'T REALLY LIKE THALIA DATING, WHATEVER, THE VOTES ARE STILL GOING, IT WILL BE CLOSED ON THE 1****ST**** OF AUGUST SO HURRY!**


	10. Piper betray camp

Thalia POV

The stupid boy Nico, because of him, we were delayed, I cursed under my breath as he came up with Hazel, the stupid boy.

I looked at the front of, the ship, Percy and Jason was murmuring, looking worriedly at the weather, then they seemed to argue a bit, I went over to see what the problem was, Jason explained, the sweet boy.

"We think there might be a storm, so we are debating whether to go by the sea or the sky."

Percy cut in "It is logically better to go by the sea, because if going by the sky, there would be thunder and lightening, and so on.

"It is the same by sea," I said sharply "I say we go by the sky."

"That's only because you are the daughter of Zeus and Jason's sister!" Percy protested, his eyes were flashing.

"Okay, back down guys!" Jason cut in "I say we vote."

We were just calling when an addition came, it was Gwendolyn, "Hey guys! Wait up, I'm joining too!"

"Another person?" I was exhausted, why did we get interrupted by such stupid people, the girl Emily opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Gwen." She hugged the girl, I guessed they were best friends.

"Okay, everyone come on!" I yelled, only Annabeth, Nico, Piper, Hazel, Emily and Gwen came up.

"Allow me," Jason said "Roman camp! Come up!" instantly the rest all came up onto the deck, I felt annoyed, they listen to Jason but not me.

"We are voting weather to go by air or sea." Percy directed, "Who wants to go by air?" Unfortunately for him, Jason, Piper, me, Hazel, Dakota, Bobby and Gwendolyn all put their hands up.

Percy glared at Piper, I guess he felt betrayed that she was standing up for the roman camp.

He huffed, then said, "Fine, I'm not helping in controlling the ship though, I'm going to be hiding out hoping your father doesn't blast me to bits."

Jason looked quizzically at me "I'll explain later."

Percy explained though for me "Your dad just threatened me lets see, about 5years ago that if I go into his territory, he'll blast me to bits when I returned his master bolt for him." Jason squirmed, I guessed he felt guilty.

"Dad, um, don't blast Percy because he is critical in our quest." He said and I agreed, the sky just rumbled, not exactly comforting.

"He won't blast us with his 2 children on board, and we are his only children too after all." I comforted him.

"Let's hope you are right." Percy grumbled, the raced of underground, Annabeth, Nico and Emily went in after him, after hesitation, Hazel followed in, there was something definitely weird about that girl and Nico, I decided and resolved to keep an eye on them.


	11. Nico gets mad

Hazel POV

I went hesitantly in, following Nico, I guess I felt attracted to him, I shook my head, that was impossible, a daughter of the son in love with the son of the god of death? I mean, he was dark, I was well you can call it bright.

Percy stormed to his room and flopped down, Emily and Annabeth walked off soothing him gently.

I was left with Nico in an awkward silence. "So… Let's walk back up shall we?"

"Sure." I said and quickly led the way up, where I was greeted by Dakota, he glared and I sighed, I knew he was still pissed with me for rejecting him.

The black haired boy turned his back on me, I went up, and looked into his gray eyes (Yeah, he has gray eyes, so what? He's not a son of Athena) and said quietly "Dakota, you have to know, that I'm still your friend, no don't look away." I took hold of his chin and made him look at me.

"Your wrong, we aren't friends, I least I wish we weren't."

"What" I stepped back hurt.

Then Dakota crashed his lips against mine, I resisted, but he was to strong, then he was stopped.

"What do you think you are doing?" A cold voice said, my heat jumped, it was Nico, he was holding Dakota.

"What do YOU think you are doing?" Dakota sneered.

"Stop." I begged, this wasn't the sweet old Dakota I used to know, he had turned like other Mars kids, and it was all my fault, Bobby came up, his eyes looked worried for the first time.

"Hey Dakota man, I think you are making the…" The tall son of Hermes stopped talking. Dakota was glaring at him, and let me tell you, there is nothing scarier then Dakota's glare.

"So what were you saying?" He turned back on Nico, the son of Pluto suddenly seemed very small next to Dakota.

"I was saying that you are a great big bully." Nico said calmly, that did it for Dakota, he took out his sword, so did Nico. Just then a voice full of authority stopped him, I was relieved, it was Jason.

"What exactly do you think you are doing!" He shouted, clearly angry. "Hazel, explain."

"I…I." I stammered, I was close to tears, I had never seen Dakota so furious, and it was because of me. It's all your fault Hazel Stone, what are you going to do about it? A voice inside me said.

"It was my fault." I said aloud.

Nico looked at me with an expression of anguish, are you crazy? He seemed to say.

"How?" Jason questioned Now, this was where I was stuck, I tried vainly to think of an excuse. "Dakota explain."

"Well, I was with Hazel, when he," He jerked his head "Suddenly attacked me."

Jason turned on Nico, "Then it is your fault and Hazel was covering you up by force."

"What?" Nico seemed angry when another voice joined.

"What's wrong, Nico?"

"Percy thank goodness!" Nico exclaimed, "Things are getting out of hand here."

"I can see that." Percy's eyes caught Nico and Dakota's sword, then his eyes swiveled towards me, eyes sparkling with tears held back. "Don't tell me you guys were fighting over a girl."

"No, no." Nico corrected him "Dakota was kissing Hazel against her will so I stopped him."

"Dakota would never do that." Jason turned towards Percy "You are just taking Nico's side, then everyone started taking sides, Bobby, Emily, Nico, Annabeth and Thalia on one side. Piper (Was that girl actually a roman?) , Renya, Gwendolyn, Dakota and Jason on the other side.

I wavered, I couldn't take a side, what do I do?

UH OH, A CLIFFY! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN?

IF I GET A LOT OF REVIEWS, I'LL TAKE THE BEST ONE FOR MY STORY


	12. Percy kicks Jason's but

… So since I got 1 review, I guess I'll have to continue the story by myself, seriously I was kind of disappointed, this time I'm waiting for 5 review, and the votes are still going after all.

Piper POV

I saw Hazel waver, and I willed her to take Jason's side, I felt kind of guilty when I saw Annabeth glare daggers at me, everyone from the Greek camp was on Percy's side, I was the only one here, but I mean love can do anything right? I sighed, it was getting so hard to choose, there seemed to be so many conflict between the roman and Greek camp. Once more and I would just have to give Jason up.

Hazel wavered and when seeing Emily walk over to Percy's side she seemed to make up her mind. "This was Dakota's fault." She said and everyone gasped.

Dakota sneered and I looked at him with disgust, apparently he had been sweet a few months ago but I didn't believe how someone as arrogant as that could be SWEET.

"Are you betraying the Romans?" he asked, Hazel flinched.

"Hazel I asked you already you said it was your fault, but obviously you were trying to protect Nico," that was it, Nico cracked he raced forward, Percy grabbed him just in time.

"This will only lead to a fight." Percy said calmly, he was obviously hiding his anger.

"Let us fight then." Dakota came forward swinging his sword then attacked Nico, Hazel screamed, but to my relief, Percy had taken out riptide, and he swung his sword in front of Nico to block the sword, Dakota swallowed as he was faced with a sword at his throat.

"What do you say?" Percy looked at Jason, he was really angry now, "You believe this arrogant boy?"

"Dakota has never lied." Jason said defensively.

Then Dakota making one last desperate move, punched Percy, then Annabeth behind lashed out her knife, angry for her former boyfriend, that was it, the fight broke out.

Percy POV

I fell onto the floor dazed, but only for a second, I was ready in a second, grabbed riptide, and looked around desperately, I had to stop the fight, already, I saw Bobby, Hazel and Emily reluctant to fight their friends, but I had to stop Jason, the lithe boy was close to defeating Nico, Nico was on the ground desperately blocking the swipes.

Then I spotted Piper, hanging around looking guilty, I went over "Make this stop!" I yelled over the wind, I was in the air, but that didn't matter anymore "Charmspeak!"

Piper hesitated for a second, then made up her mind "Stop fighting at once!" she screeched, and immediately the fighting stopped, but Dakota a little slow then others to understand her instruction, wasn't able to stop the blow towards Annabeth, I couldn't get there in time.

"Annabeth!" she turned around, and that was what saved her, the thrust aimed at her heart was changed to the arm.

Annabeth cried out in pain and crumpled to the floor, Thalia rushed over and cried "Someone! A bandage!" Hazel snapped to attention, and rushed over, I left her to it, after all, she was the daughter of Apollo, god of healing too.

Jason looked stunned at Dakota's actions, I walked over, I could feel myself being unable to control myself, I took a deep breath, "Now see what he's like?" My voice vibrated with anger, Jason saw that and could see this wasn't the time to argue with me if he didn't want to die.

He nodded silently and went back to controlling the ship.

At least, no one's really hurt, Nico would need attention too, Hazel was tending to the cut in his leg, due to Jason's sword, I resisted the urge to go over to Jason and do the same, instead I went over to Emily and watched over Annabeth together

Sorry I know I made Jason OC but I had to do it to make the story fun, I'm really sorry, he'll be the sweet old Jason in the next chapter (If I get a lot of reviews of course)


	13. Leo gets kidnapped by a crazy octopus

Thanks for the review guys, I got 6reviews so I decided to continue enjoy, and don't forget the reviews!

First let me tell you the result of the vote

Percy and Annabeth

Leo with noone

Nico and Hazel

Jason and Piper

Thalia and noone

I'm going to keep that but beware, there will be a lot of uncertainty and drama, I'm going to make Percy kind of date with Emily at first, sorry, but I can guarantee there will be Percabeth in the end,

Leo POV (Sorry, I didn't include a lot of Leo, I'm not a big fan of him, so I guess I forgot him)

I watched as the fight ended and sighed in relief, I had never seen Jason that way, whatever, I shrugged, after all, I was always his side not Percy's, though I liked the guy, I wasn't sure about how he had treated Thalia.

Though I didn't like her as I used to now, but as usual, I had to fall in love with a girl WAY out of my league, Emily, wow that girl was hot.

Hmmm, I considered, Gwendolyn was pretty too, I liked Hazel, but I thought I would probably get ambushed by Nico if I tried my luck, and believe me, I had sparred with Nico before and he isn't the best opponent to have if you don't want to die.

I shrugged, I guessed I'll try out for Gwendolyn, Emily seemed to be taken by Percy, apparently, I sidled up and practiced my fire tricks, she glared at me

"What are you doing exactly fire boy?"

"I'm practicing."

"Well do it AWAY from me, I hate fire, it burns flowers and grass."

Whoops, I had forgotten she was the daughter of Demeter, I quickly extinguished it.

We stayed in awkward silence until I realized something was behind me, I ducked just in time as a monster came out of the water, Gwendolyn screamed, there was a sound of running footsteps.

"Leo, watch out!" Jason knocked me to the floor, a leg swiped over me.

"Thanks man." I said as I got up.

I looked properly at the monster, it was a giant octopus.

"What the heck is going on?" Percy asked.

"There's a crazy octopus on out deck!" Piper screamed, her hair was messed up but that was her, a tom boy.

"What?" Emily ran up, her hair was messed up too, but Athena cabin wasn't known for there girlishness or their tidiness, everything was chaos, people were rolling out of the way of great big legs, there was a time when Hazel got caught but Nico cut the leg off, unfortunately two more legs grew out again.

Percy shouted as he ducked a leg, "Someone get fire! This is like the hydra, we cut the leg off, then burn it!"  
>I went up, "You've got me for that man."<p>

Percy's face lightened, "Of course!"

He cut a leg, I burnt it, we kept going but on the last leg, I was too tired, Percy cut, it, I only managed a smoke, another swipe came, Percy ducked just in time, but I didn't manage it, I blacked out.

I woke, I was in a dark room, lighted by a fire, I was bound and gagged, then I saw my nightmare, the earth woman, I blacked out once more.

Bobby POV

I saw another leg coming, this time to the ground, I jumped, then the legs stopped, the octopus was backing up! I was ready to cheer but I saw the atmosphere, I whispered to Emily, "Why isn't anyone happy?

She shrugged "Apparently the fire user, Lexi, Ceo, Leo, whatever was kidnapped."

"So?" I asked, hey don't see us as cold, we were used to these kind of losses, people should be glad to sacrifice themselves for other people.

"For Greeks, loss is a very big thing," Emily told me "Percy told me about the time when Annabeth was kidnapped, he risked his life to save her."

"So you've been spending a lot of time with Percy huh?" I nudged her, she blushed and slapped me, ouch let me tell you, that girl has a lot of power. "Ouch!" I rubbed my arm "There wasn't any need for that!"

She took no notice and grimaced, no point in arguing with her.

Jason, Percy, Piper was discussing something briefly, Jason and Piper seemed to be arguing with Percy.

"Better get Seaweed brain out of trouble." Emily sighed and walked over, I stared after her sadly, I had been thinking of asking her out before Percy came along, no way was I going to be able to beat the handsome son of Neptune, I stared in to my reflection in the sea, would she find me attractive? I wondered, I looked okay with brown messy hair and mischievous brown eyes, but I was okay, Percy was… handsome, maybe Annabeth would be his girlfriend now, at least I hoped so, no I shook my head why am I being horrible? Percy was my friend, I pushed my worry away, then I saw Dakota and Gwendolyn making out (She will kill me if I said Gwen) I grimaced, dating was just not Mercury's style, right?


	14. A random POV

Some random POV

Everyone was shocked after Leo's scream cutting through the air, Percy murmured in Jason's ear he shook his head and an argument developed and Emily went up to sort them out.

I smiled everything was going according to plan, conflict had developed between Percy and Jason alright, I bit in to a bread and smirked the crew had no idea why their supplies were always disappearing. I yawned want to know who I am? I am Terry Marks, lead counselor of the Vulcan cabin, I am a faithful follower of Gaia.

Want to know why? Everything because of L O V E. I hate that thing, it messes up you life completely.

After I got kicked in the a** by Renya Brooklyn because of Jason Grace, I had been planning revenge. I don't mean revenge like by playing pranks, I mean physically and mentally.

I didn't see what Renya saw in that boy, he wasn't even handsome, but it was too late for her, I was going to get revenge on EVERY single one. Though I kind of liked the Percy guy, since he got the attention Jason had been getting less attention.

Anyway Gaia had said try to get him on our side if you can. After all, I could tell he was one of the most powerful demigods in the world, he had defeated Kronos, and was an even better swordsman then Jason.

I had tried to disrupt (is that the word I want?) him by this new machine I invented. It could make him dream whatever I wanted him to.

I had delved in his memories and found that the Annabeth girl, had once loved a guy called Luke, I used that against him. It worked very well, he was disturbed a lot of the time and that was the reason he was so grumpy most of the time.

I also revealed Emily's past to him, boy THAT was fun, poor boy they obviously liked each other. Shall I reveal some to you?

Emily (She doesn't have a last name, see she doesn't know who her mortal parent is, she grew up in camp, I'll go to details later) grew up being best friends with Matt, son of Neptune like Percy.

But their relationship developed, then last year, when we were fighting Krios, Matt died protecting Jason, guess he could see Jason had a big future. Emily was heart broken, she hated Jason for a while then Percy came along, also a son of Neptune. With the same kind of personality, he healed Emily's heart.

She never revealed her past to Percy, hey I was just helping her to do it.

But Percy is really like Matt. They have the same fatal flaw, and the same personality, shall I tell you something funny? When Emily first saw Percy she thought it was Matt and she actually cried! Bobby took a picture of it but unfortunately he was forced by the Minerva cabin to delete it.

I find it really entertaining, I have a secret, I took a picture too, but Emily is unaware, I thought of a plan, I was going to stick it on Percy's bedside the next day then he would find it, also I am going to stick one of Emily and Matt kissing, he would be shocked.

Oops, maybe I laughed too loud, watch out for Terry Marks and his fantastic recording!

I know this chapter was short but I found it funny to write anyway do you like it? Hate it?

The blue button is soooo~ close just press review and maybe I'll update faster.


	15. Too bad

Some person on boat POV (Not gonna tell who I bet you can guess)

I woke to a bustle in my room I woke up, I had been sleeping lightly, a person froze then threw something at me, I guessed I was drugged, I fell back to sleep.

When I woke again the next morning, I was shocked to see a picture of Emily on my bedside table, okay, I've been through a lot of weird situations in my life but this was a first.

God I grumbled, then I spotted writing on the back, the pictures were 1. Emily and Matt kissing 2. Emily thinking Percy was Matt

I turned it over scribbled on it was _So the almighty Percy Jackson, see this, none of them were your girls, they aren't and never was, give up and join Gaia NOW_

Whoever delivered this was stupid, couldn't they see this was the wrong room? I was disturbed though, I was worried if I delivered this to Percy he really will go to Gaia.

I decided we needed some fun today.

"Get up everyone!" I yelled "we are playing truth or dare!"

Hazel goggled at me as if I was mad, maybe I was, whatever.

Everyone assembled on my order.

"You now the rules, either you do a truth or dare, refuse to do both, take off a piece of clothing, hair bands, accessories etc. does NOT count."

"Unfair." Renya complained "Piper there has coats jackets and sweaters."

"Too bad." Piper shrugged and I just rolled my eyes.

"So who goes first?"

"I think I will." Nico said "Hazel truth or dare?"

"Dare." Hazel said.

"I dare you to kiss Percy."

"What!" Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Emily yelled at the same time.

Unfortunately Hazel hadn't brought her sweater. "Oh, all right." Hazel leaned over and pecked Percy on the cheek."

"Oh come on~" Nico whined, Percy was red but he actually looked pretty pleased, let me tell you, Annabeth and Emily weren't happy girls today.

"Too bad," Hazel said, we were saying a lot of that weren't we? "Nico truth or dare?"

"Truth." Nico said.

"IF you HAD to choose someone in this crew to take to a ball who would you choose?"

Nico blushed "Well, I suppose you."

There were lots of ahhs and ohhs Hazel and Nico were bright red.

"Yay!" Bobby yelled "I recorded it just wait until I tell Pluto and Apollo!"

"Nice work man!" Percy high fived.

"Robert Kay!" Hazel screamed and they were off, Hazel chasing Bobby like mad, I guessed she would catch him soon.

"Percy truth or dare?" Nico turned to Percy.

"Dare."

"Kiss Jason."

"What is it with you today!" Percy shouted "Since when were you a fan of kissing!"

"Nico!" I yelled, "I'll get you!" (So the POV was revealed)

"Darn it." Percy muttered, he took of his shirt, he hadn't brought his jacket, too bad (Yeah, I'm saying that again, who cares?) Everyone goggled at his six pack. "So?" Percy defended him self.

"Nothing." Gwendolyn said.

"Piper, truth or dare?" Percy asked.

"Dare." Piper answered, not caring, she had tons of layers on after all.

"Be friendly with Renya all day."

"What? Oh, then I suppose…" She took off her ski parka.

"Renya ,truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever had any second thoughts about dating Jason?"

"That's unfair!"

"Too bad." (That's my motto! Too bad)

"Oh, well, I suppose so…"

I was shocked and my face hardened.

"I'm sorry Jason." Renya glanced at Dakota.

"If then who?" Piper persisted.

"That's two questions!" Renya protested, she turned to Percy. "Kiss Emily on the LIPS."

"Why me?" he said.

Percy didn't really have a choice there, he was trapped, I didn't think he was crazy enough to go around in his boxers.

"I hate you." He muttered before crashing his lips against Emily's.

"That's like so sweet!" Renya squealed, they broke apart, red.

That had to be the part when Hazel was marching back with Bobby. He had a few bruises going on. "You are one scary girl." Percy said, his face was back to it's normal pale color now, he used to be tan, but let me just say after spending time in the roman camp he grew pale, which in my opinion suited him better.

"What did I miss?" Bobby sat down, rather flopped.

Gwendolyn whispered in his ear and he seemed disappointed, fingering his camera. "That sucks!" he exclaimed "I missed Percy and Emily kissing? Damn you Hazel!"

"Okay, I think that is enough we will keep sailing and studying the map." I got up in one fluid moment. Percy quickly put his shirt back on.

"You can bet I'm NEVER EVER playing this again, your rules are so weird, it's even worse then playing with Annabeth!"

"You play with Annabeth?" I asked interested.

"The Athena cabin force me!" he said "Nico dared me to tell Zeus he was stupid AND to tell Athena I got Annabeth pregnant."

I laughed "So you still don't remember a girlfriend?" I asked Percy shook his head.

"I don't remember anything in that part." He said miserably "I keep thinking I can get it to crack but every time I approach that part of my memory, I get a terrible headache."

"Don't worry man," I slapped his back "After we get Leo out of Gaia's grasp, we'll beat your memory out of Juno."

"Thanks." Percy said and turned his back going off to study plans with Hazel.

WAS THAT A LONG ENOUGH CHAPTER? I JUST THOUGHT THAT THE PEOPE HAD TO HAVE SOME FUN, IT MUST BE B-O-R-I-N-G TO BE TUCK IN THAT SHIP ALL DAY!


	16. I can see why he is a seaweed brain

Hazel POV

"No no no." I shook my head, "She cannot be there, I think she is here." I jabbed my finger at the map I was studying with Thalia and Percy.

"The statue of liberty?" Percy said.

I nodded. "How do you know?" Thalia asked.

"I had a dream, Gaia had Leo alright." I answered remembering my dream.

_Flashback_

_I landed in the middle of New York, Gaia was there with Leo, he was bound and gagged. Gaia cackled "We will soon have the three in our clutches, they will come for him."_

_"Yes Miss." A teenager who seemed familiar bowed. His voice sounded strangely like Terry Marks._

_"How is the two going?" Gaia asked._

_"The son of Mars has nearly come over, he is waiting for one more chance for the daughter of Apollo, the son of Poseidon is still far from it though."_

_"I want at least one of them" Gaia said "They have strong minds, but weak at the same time, both with troubles about foolish girls, meanwhile, how is the octopus doing? I want it to be ready again next week, a few more hostages will do much good, however, leave the seven, no remaining six out of it, they have bad enough jobs." She laughed, her voice menacing "Either get that Gwendolyn girl or di Angelo." No! I thought, not Nico._

_The invisible servant hesitated "My lady…" he faltered. _

_"Yes?"_

_"The monster is maimed to its limits that cursed Poseidon boy and the son of Hephaestus had made sure of that, it currently as two legs left."_

_Gaia cursed "Well?" she demanded._

_"I am sorry, however, there are other monsters to use, or I could just hold someone hostage in the ship."_

_Then Gaia stopped him "Stop, we have a visitor here." She turned to me, I backed away, letting out a silent scream._

"Can we trust you?" Thalia asked harshly.

"I am not the daughter of the god of prophecies for nothing." I retorted. "My dreams have never been wrong."

Thalia bowed her head "I am sorry, I had grown so much cautious after Luke…" her voice trembled "Luke betrayedme." Her eyes glimmered with amusement "No offence, your dad's haikus really ARE terrible." Percy grimaced.

"I nearly fainted." He said.

I shrugged "None taken, I think so too, if I hear one more _I am so awesome _I will go crazy, fortunately, being his favorite roman daughter, I managed to convince him to find something else."

Thalia nodded, meanwhile Percy was not satisfied "He'll find something else terrible!"

I hadn't thought of that "Oh well, let's get back to business."

"So we need to go to the statue of liberty?" Thalia asked, and I nodded.

"Great! Let's tell Jason!" Percy leapt up, he was agile on his feet, but… I could see why he was called seaweed brain.

"We've got to work out the shortest route first seaweed brain!" Thalia scolded shooting embarrassed looks at me, while I grinned in amusement.

Percy sat down "All, yeah, I knew that." I could see a ghost of a smile on Thalia's face.

"Too right you did." I glanced back at the detailed map I had drawn myself.

Percy looked sheepish "I'm not the brightest person on earth." He said, then asked "Why are we finding the shortest route anyway? In the sky, we can just cut through right?"

"Storm spirits, or the _venti_ attacked this morning, Gwendolyn nearly got taken, Jason pushed her head down at the right time, we were forced to go by sea." I explained.

"Yes!" Percy punched the air, he stood a good 5inches over me and punched the ceiling, it broke.

"Jeez Percy!" Thalia complained "It took ages to make that wood!"  
>"Sorry." Percy sat back down, and then was asking things in a fury.<p>

"Oh, never mind, you just go and help Jason land Percy, and get Annabeth, she'll help." I rolled my eyes

"Oh, right, bye!" he jumped up, a moment later, Annabeth appeared, her stormy gray eyes churning with thoughts and sadness. I felt guilty, I knew she still hadn't got over Percy not remembering her as his girlfriend.

"Percy said you needed help?" she sat down.

"Yes," I said "Oh and by the way, I can tell why you call Percy seaweed brain." Annabeth laughed and we went back to work.


	17. Changing eyes

UM HEY GUYS, I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR, I AM GOING TO MAKE PERCY WITH ANNABETH SERIOUSLY, IT'S JUST THAT I HAD TO MAKE PERCY LIKE EMILY TO MAKE THE STORY INTERESTING AND FUN RIGHT? SORRY BUT PERCY WILL ONLY REMEMBER ANNABETH AT THE END OF THE STORY, END OF AN NO ACCUSATIONS.

Gwendolyn POV

I watched Percy steer the wheel, I could seeNew York. The plan was set. We landed with a bump.

"Okay guys! We run from here!" Jason yelled, and I nodded to myself. This was going to be interesting, Gaia! Watch out. But I was afraid inside, and Emily knew that.

"Gwen? Are you okay? Your eyes turn green when you are worried." Yeah, my eyes are normally brown, but when I'm happy, it turns blue, when worried, brown. Actually Emily does that too. She's rarely scared so it's really unusual, something you'll see once in 3years. Her eyes turn gray when scared. Her eyes now had a hint of gray, though it was mainly green.

"Yeah, don't worry." Emily nodded and went over to Jason, whispering battle plans in his ear. He nodded his eyes in thought. Percy was arguing with Annabeth, in a friendly way though. They seemed to be debating weather he was a seaweed brain or not, I stifled a laugh. Seriously, Percy wasn't dumb, he could actually think of good plans, but, well, it's difficult to understand, he is like, out of view? I don't know how to explain, he thinks in a different way then others.

We arrived soon, Hazel whispered at Annabeth and Percy, they began spreading things around. Percy told me "Gaia has a secret entrance at the feet of the statue, there is a way to open it, Annabeth and Emily are going to figure it out."

"Okay." I shrugged leave the brainy stuff to brainy kids. A few minutes of debating, the door opened. Jeez, that was fast, I barely had time to sharpen my sword. Emily silently got her sword out and Annabeth took out her knife. A voice called out "Who is there?"

Piper POV

I watched in horror. The earth woman slithered out. Jason called out bravely "We have come for Leo Valdez."

Gaia laughed "Fight for him!" she clapped her hands, and I watched as monsters raged out. I wielded Katropis (Is that right?) and stabbed a monster, but I wasn't a good with swords, and I soon began to be overwhelmed, Jason fended monsters off me.

"Go hide." He gritted his teeth, you aren't helping Piper, charmspeaking won't help either. Go, with Renya get Gwendolyn to wrap vines around the monsters and choke the, feed her ambrosia and get her back in battle."

"I can defend myself!" I insisted, I lashed at a monster, but I was to slow to sidestep the spear headed at me, Jason pushed me and got wounded, he winced.

"See? Go!"  
>"But you are wounded…" I was torn, I made my decision, Jason could fight with his left hand as well as his right. I rushed, ducking blows, searching for Gwendolyn and Renya.<p>

Percy POV

I killed monsters in frenzy, nothing could hurt me, then vines began wrapping around them. Gwen's doing. They all choked, but there were always more. Jason already had a wound. I kicked a monster in the stomach and stabbed another. Then I somersaulted above a monster, this was getting tiring though, when is this going to end? I spotted Annabeth.

"Annabeth." I hissed "I'm going in to find Leo and get out of here, you keep fighting."

"What? Gaia is there you idiot, you stay, I'll go."

"I'm immortal, Annabeth wait!" But she was already gone, I decided there was no point of going after her and went back to fighting while the monsters fried to death by Thalia.


	18. different kinds of love

Annabeth POV

I crawled into the tunnel, the tunnel was to small to support my tall figure. Then I saw light. Leo was there… But Gaia was too, I grimly unsheathed my knife, Gaia would spot me soon enough anyway.

"Leo!" I yelled "If… If I die, tell Percy that I love him." Leo seemed shocked, he didn't have a gag, so he could speak.

"Annabeth! Are you crazy? Insane? Mad?" He shouted.

Maybe I was, that didn't matter. I lashed out to Gaia, she stood still, then turned into dust. "You think you, a pathetic mortal demigod can defeat me?" she laughed, well, goodbye daughter of Athena, your time is over."

Nico POV

I summoned 50skeleton warriors, and then passed out, minutes later, Hazel had my head in her lap, feeding me Ambrosia.

"You okay?" she asked, helping me up, her jeans were dirty and shirt dirty, however she didn't care.

"Yeah fine," I stumbled, Hazel caught me.

"You aren't," she scolded "Stay while I fire arrows."

"But…" I was cut off, then we leant in closer, closer, and we… kissed.

A brush, we leapt apart, to see a shocked Dakota.

Dakota POV

"What are you doing?" I asked, anger bubbling.

"What are YOU doing here?" Nico asked.

"I came to check Hazel was okay!" I retorted, tears threatening to overwhelm me.

"Dakota, please…" Hazel pleaded, she was cut off as I lashed out.

"I loved you! Terry Marks asked me to join! I refused, for YOU!" I shouted "It's over Hazel, we are enemies now."

"What? Dakota, what about Terry Marks?" Then understanding dawned on her. "Please, Dakota, don't join the evil, you weren't like this."

"Life is cruel," I said harshly "The only way to survival is to join the side that is going to win."

_Flashback_

_I was sitting with Hazel, holding her hand. Looking into her deep blue eyes, her eyes were full of joy, light and most of all love, that love I now understood was one of love for a brother._

_"Hazel, I promise to defend you with my life, no matter what." I said and Hazel smiled, eyes brimming with happieness_

I couldn't hurt her, I swore an oath, I turned, and growled "I cannot hurt you, but I can hurt Nico!" I turned and lunged, Hazel's scream pierced me.

Nico POV

I felt weak, tired, I couldn't fight, that was what saved me, when Dakota lunged, I fell to the ground, my legs giving away, Dakota flew over me, landed on the ground and rolled, only toget to his feet again.

Hazel was in hysteric, she was sobbing "No, no, please, you weren't like this Dakota."

"My blade," I fumbled about, and my hands touched the familiar hilt. I was just in time to block a swipe, my arms trembled, I couldn't go on.

With my last energy, I thrust.

"No!" Hazel screamed, then pushed me to the side, my sword dropped. Hazel stood between us. "Stop. Now. I'm NOT going to let you hurt each other, you are going to have to go through ME to do that, kill me if you must, not each other."

Dakota glared then retreated "I am your enemy now, I will join Gaia, life doesn't mean anything, remember that Hazel."

"No! Dakota I love you!" What? I thought she loved ME! I thought fuzzily.

Dakota's eyes turned sad, the gray whirlpools threatening to overwhelm "I know Hazel," he said quietly "Yet your love for me isn't the thing I want, you love me as a brother, you love HIM." he pointed at me and I recoiled "As a different boy." he turned "How can you do this?" he asked "WE have been best friends since 8 years old, we spent every day together at camp, now we are 16, 8 years have passed, you love me, only as a friend, you would give up our life for me, as a friend."

Then he whirled around and stalked off, leaving Hzel with tearmarks on her face.


	19. The end of the world

Percy POV

I was killing monsters in a frenzy. I stabbed one, and ducked as an axe came. "Poseidon," I muttered "Please let me get rid of the Minotaur once and for all." I branded riptide and beheaded the half-cow, now wearing pink Barbie boxer Minotaur. Then I heard a scream.

"Annabeth!" I shouted. I nodded at Thalia, she came to my side.

"Right," she said, carelessly burning a monster about to bang my head "Let's get Annabeth out of there."

We walked together to the statue. Thalia went first, she was looking at me, talking, as a result, the tall pale girl banged her head on the low entrance.

I caught her as she fell. "Thanks." She grumbled, brushing her jeans.

"We don't have time, come on!" I leant on my stomach, and slid, it was like sleighing.

Thalia complained "This is a new t-shirt!"

I shrugged, "look at my shirt." She did, it had been originally green, it was now brown, due to mud.

"Ewww." Thalia said, she hesitantly followed suit.

When we arrived, Annabeth was batting away fire, she was trapped in the corner, when she saw me, her eyes flashed with anger. "Idiot!" she snapped "Why did you come?"

"Well since we are here, we might as well help you." I summoned water. "Thalia, you get Leo out of here." I whispered. She nodded.

"Right." She set to the work of untying Leo.

"You think you can defeat me!" Gaia cackled, suddenly we were all surrounded in fire. I summoned a wave, it didn't extinguish. I concentrated, panicking now. I put all my strength, there was a deafening roar, and I collapsed into Annabeth's arms.

Thalia POV

I got up groggily, stupid seaweed brain. Then I noticed Gaia, Leo and her comrades were gone. I cursed. Darn it.

Then I noticed my surroundings. Everything was in York… was destroyed.

Percy was half conscious, Hazel was treating him, for some reason, her eyes were red, and Nico was comforting her. I was too distracted to think about that now. Percy suddenly got up, his eyes wide with fear "I… I did this." He clenched his hair "I killed my mother and so many other citizens!" he cried out.

Emily patted his back "It was part of the prophecy Percy." She said softly "Your dad is the god of storms, Jupiter isn't, in a way fire AND storm destroyed the world,New York… Is the center of the world, fire caused you to make storm andNew Yorkis now no more."

The horrifying truth settled on me. "No." I whispered. "This can't be." I turned on Percy "Idiot!" I screamed "You just killed thousands of people!" Annabeth calmed me down, or tried.

"It wasn't his fault." She said "he tried his best and saved me."

I started sobbing, and everyone looked at me in amazement, this was the first time I had cried, but if I was feeling bad, Percy was in wreck.

"I killed my mother and Paul." He said, crying.

"We are in no condition to continue!" Jason declared, then looked around "Where is Dakota?"

Hazel shied away "Jason… Dakota joined them, he joined Gaia." Then she was sobbing too. Nico murmured words in her, she shook her head and said sharply "Leave me alone Nico." Nico did.

"Percy, you aren't the only one who has loss, I lost my father too." Gwendolyn told Percy, her eyes were bright green, Emily's eyes were gray as Annabeth's now. I was too tired to ask what the thing with changing eyes was, Piper's eyes were brown with mourning.

"You weren't the one who caused this." Percy whispered rolling up in a ball and rocking forward and backwards.

Jason's eyes were hollow with loss too, I knew Dakota had been one of his best friends, I knew some of my hunters would have died too, I closed my eyes, and realization dawned on me "Hang on, why are WE alive?"

"Poseidon/Neptune, allowed us to remain alive, I think." Annabeth said thoughtfully "This can't be coincidence, or Gaia might have." I snorted.

"Why would Gaia do that?"

"It is possible," Emily said "She wants to fight, she needs us to destroy the gods."

"Why?" I asked.

"She knew that we would survive anyway, you can't control prophecies." Emily's eyes clouded, "Matt tried to do that." She muttered "It cost him his life." Then to my amazement, she started crying, everything was in wreck, we were in no condition to continue, I put my head in my hands and groaned, while Jason started tiredly comforting everyone.


	20. Love triangle

Dakota POV

I stumbled with tiredness and a monster kicked me. I glared at it and resisted the urge to kill it. We were marching to the originalGreecefor the final battle, and not stopping. I ruffled my black hair and groaned as my legs nearly gave away. My body ached with bruises from falling to the ground at the battle with Nico. The monster kicked me again, and I whirled around. "Will you STOP doing that?" I shouted. The air grew silent and Terry Marks growled.

"Keep marching son of Mars and don't complain."

"No." Gaia stepped forward "He is a valuable hostage, make sure he is well treated.

My eyebrows furrowed "Hostage? What the heck." I backed away.

"See, you spent time in camp since you were 8, they will be unwilling to fight you, you can wreak havoc!" she cackled.

"And you think I can fight them?" I said coldly. "I have not sworn an oath, and I won't, not until life means nothing to me, it doesn't, not really right now, but I will still protect Hazel with my life, though I mean nothing to her more then a friend, I swore an oath to HER, and life will mean something to me until Hazel die, which she won't unless I die, or Nico, I hate him, but I was able to leave knowing that he will protect Hazel in my absence."

Gaia's voice took on a hint of fury "You are a fool! That girl mean nothing to you! She will kill you without hesitation for the son of Hades!"

"She won't." I said, backing away more "Not until she is dead herself, and I will not accept being treated like a hostage with you, I joined you, not to fight with you but to get away from pain."

Gaia whipped her head around "Follow quietly," she hissed "You might just end up like our friend here." She gestured to Leo, whirled around and started the march again.

Piper POV

I wiped a tear from the corner of my eye, I had no energy but I knew I was the only one who could help now "Cheer up guys!" I said brightly, putting as much power as I could. As soon as I said that, the air brightened. There was only one person who wasn't affected though, Percy stared at me with large green wet reproachful eyes.

Jason POV

As soon as Piper spoke, I knew she was charmspeaking, I didn't go over, neither did Annabeth, Emily and Percy. But me, Emily and Annabeth pretended for everyone's sake. But Percy stayed silent.

"Annabeth." I muttered in the honey blonde's ear "Take Percy to his room and leave him to calm down, do NOT try to cheer him up."

She agreed sadly, her hair had come down in the battle, she looked beautiful, but I only thought of her as a friend of course. Annabeth took of a hair band from her wrist and tied it up in the normal ponytail. She murmured a few words to Percy and led him off to his room. I saw Emily looking at them with guarded jealousy, I shook my head and sat.

I hated love, I had not always liked it, but I hated it more then ever now. Renya and Piper fighting for me. Emily and Annabeth for Percy. Nico and Dakota for Hazel. I knew Gwendolyn liked Dakota too. This was just too confusing. Too many love triangles, and in this time too. Everything had grown too confusing since me and Percy had switched places. Everyone had been happy. Me and Renya. Percy and Annabeth. Dakota and Hazel. Now, the love triangles all concerned both Roman and Greek camp. I hated this. It caused too much pain. I had to make my decision quick before Piper fell for me even more. It was only right I should choose Renya. I had been with her since 2. It wasn't that Renya was bad or anything. She used to be like an angel. Yet, when her father died, the shock got to her. I loved her. But I loved Piper too… Who do I choose?


	21. Memories

Emily POV

I stared after Annabeth considering weather to follow her or not. I decided against it. My head was churning. Memories of the past. I didn't want this but all I could think of was Matt…

_Flashback_

_When I was 8_

_"Matt!" I chased after the black haired boy "I'll get you! How many times have I told you NOT to steal my books?" Matt looked back, sea green eyes sparkling._

_"Catch me if you can!" not looking at where he was going, Matt tripped, I caught up and launched myself on him. Matt laughed and tickled me. We leaned in._

_"Stop tickling me!" I shrieked, batting his hand away._

_"You know you love me Em." He smiled._

_When I was 14_

_I rolled my eyes "Seriously? You can't figure out THIS?"_

_"Oh come on!" Matt complained "Em, please will you do my homework for me?" he looked at me with the puppy eye look._

_"Unfair!" I said "You know I can't resist that look!" I poked him._

_"Please will you just do it?"_

_"Fine."_

_My 15th birthday_

_"What have you got for me?" I asked, Matt smiled, he pulled me in his cabin. Then sat me on his bed, he smelled like the sea breeze. He took out a dark gray leather box from his pocket. I opened it, inside, there was as necklace, an owl hung from a gray velvet string, it was beautiful. "Oh Matt." I said and hugged him. We leant in, and kissed._

_Battle__ with Krios when I was 16_

_A monster coming at me. "No!" Matt screamed he blocked the swipe that would have beheaded me._

_"Thanks!" I said, gave him a brief kiss and departed. _

_Then, there was a scream Matt! I thought, Matt was lying on the ground, Jason was next to him, looking shocked._

_"What happened?" I asked frantically._

_Jason bowed his head "Matt saved me." He whispered._

_"No!" I screamed "Why? Why him?" I knelt by Matt, the sea green eyes were slowly dulling. "Matt, speak to me! Keep that heart beating, you can't die!"_

_Matt looked at me once, eyes full of love "I love you Emily." He whispered, then his eyes glazed over._

_"No!" I glared at Jason "Do something!"_

_"I'm sorry, he is gone." Jason said. "Please forgive me."_

_"I will never forgive you, NEVER in my life!" I whirled away, "I'm not going to fight!" I ran back in camp. Jason did nothing to stop me, just stare after me._

_When Percy came._

_I was sitting by the beach, Matt's favorite place. I knew I looked a wreck, my blonde hair was messy, and my eyes were haunted. I didn't even have the urge to keep on living. Then a boy washed down the shore. I couldn't believe it! It was Matt! I was sure of it. I ran over, just as the boy opened his eyes and got to his feet._

_"Who are you? Where am I?" _

_"Oh Matt!" I threw myself at him and kissed him, crying, happy for the first time since Matt left the world._

He healed me. I loved him, and yet, I could tell he wasn't mine, and truly never will be. I curled up in a ball, sobbing quietly as tears seeped out of my eyes.


	22. What's her past?

**Sorry for not updating, I've been having a writer's block! So anyway, here comes the next chapter!**

At camp, Clarisse La Rue POV

I was slashing at dummies, angry at the monsters that killed my friends, I was going to get them, every one. Where was that weedy Barnacle Brain kid when we needed him? Suddenly, an iris message appeared, I jumped, and landed on my but. I glanced around, no one, phew~

I looked up to see Pinecone face laughing her head off. "Shut up Sparky." I grumbled.

"That's Jason's nickname," Thalia told me "Call me Thalia, or pinecone face will do."

I goggled at her "Geez! Seriously you don't mind being called pinecone face?" Pinecone face shrugged.

"I've grown used to it, but you can call me that in one condition let me call you Blockhead."

"You're kidding pinecone face!"

"Whatever, anyway blockhead, we need camp's help, the Roman camp are marching towards Greece, we are heading there too, our last stand will be made there, tell Chiron to get all the demigods capable of handling themselves marching towards Greece, the party ponies will be an nice addition." She added.

I pulled a face "Ugrhh I hate last stands, okay see ya Pinecone face."

She was about to reply, probably to call me blockhead but I cut the connection, I sheathed my sword and walked out of the arena, I will make my final stand inGreece, my life didn't matter, if Gaia wasn't stopped, the world would end.

Annabeth POV

I closed Percy's door softly, everyone was getting ready to head toRomein Argo II, but before that, I had to do something. I tapped the now-taller-then-when-I-last-saw-him Nico. He turned.

"Yeah Annabeth?" he asked.

"Do you think you can shadow travel me to the empire state building and back?" I asked.

He frowned "I'm not sure, I'll have to rest when I get there, but yes, maybe, probably, yes."

I rolled my eyes "Seriously Nico you have to go through three words to say you can?"

He shrugged "I'm not the brightest person n this ship."

"You're just like Percy." I told him.

"Anyway Annabeth, why do you want to go toOlympus?"

"I'm going to settle this once and for all, I'm going to get Percy's memories about me back." I said, Nico nodded, a grin spreading in his face.

"I'll help you kick the memories out of her."

"You'll help." I agreed.

Thalia POV

I was talking with Jason, happy to be with him again, when Nico and Annabeth burst in.

"We are going to the empire state building to get Percy's memories about me back." Annabeth blurted out.

"How?" Jason frowned.

"Shadow traveling." Nico said, I hadn't noticed him because of his black clothes but he was visible now.

"Whoa, slow down, well if you guys are going, I might as well go too." I said "Take Percy with us, he'll be glad to get his memories back."

Nico protested "I can't take four of us!"

"Mrs O'Leary." I said, and Nico smacked his forehead with his palm.

"Of course!" he said.

We walked to Percy's room. "Hey Perce, wanna come to get your memories back?" Nico said, Percy was staring into space, slowly, he shook his head, still staring. Annabeth hustled us out of the room.

"Leave him alone." She whispered, then looked as if something struck her "How can we travel back if the ship has moved?"

"Don't worry." I said "I told Jason to keep still until we come back."

"Kay." Corpse breath nodded.

He closed his eyes and we were off, a few seconds later, me, Annabeth and Nico were in front of the empire states building. Nico was snoring quietly, I groaned, and kicked him in the chest, I heard the crack of ribs breaking and Nico bolted up.

"What was that for!" he yelled "You broke my ribs!"

"Calm down, here." I handed him nectar, he drank and winced as his bones joined, Annabeth was already arguing with the man for the key, finally the man subsided and handed her a card.

We joined her at the elevator, and Annabeth slotted the card in the hole. I jabbed the glowing button, 600 and we were going up.

The elevator door slid open, and we were faced with Athena, she was in a t-shirt and black jeans.

"My daughter, you have come for Perseus Jackson's memory." She said, lounging against one of the huge pillars inOlympus

"Mother, I know you disapprove of our relationship, but I NEED Percy." Annabeth said, I admired her courage. Athena shook her head.

"I see it is pointless to separate you two, but I need one condition."

"We came to see Hera mum." Annabeth said.

"I know, unfortunately, Hera decided to give Percy's memories to me, for she thought I could give it back when it's the right time." Athena countered.

"Fine, what's the condition?"

Athena's stormy grey eyes blazed "You will not get his memories back until you defeat Gaia, it will be protection for you, until Gaia is defeated, she can use you as a hostage, I only wish I can protect Emily from her wrath too." She sighed. Annabeth flared at the sound of Emily's name.

"What about her?" she shot "She took Percy from me!"

"Don't say that Annabeth," Athena warned "She had a hard life, she needs Percy if she is even going to have the will to live, I don't know how she will manage when Perseus has his memory back." Athena sighed once more.

"What?" me, Nico and Annabeth shouted.

"The will to live, what do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Hell, I never thought she would…" Nico trailed off.

"She looked happy enough." I said.

Athena shook her head, suddenly an image appeared in front of us, Emily looked haunted with dirty blonde messy hair. "That was her before Percy came."

"What happened to make her like that?" I asked. Athena looked at me.

"That is not mine to tell, ask her, I doubt she'll tell you about it though, have compassion for her Annabeth, she lives in more torment then she shows," In a flash of light, she was gone. Me, Nico and Annabeth looked at each other, determined.

"We WILL find out her past." Annabeth vowed.

**I made this chapter longer, like it? Don't like it? HATE IT? LOVE IT? Whose POV should I do next? Don't forget to review!**


	23. Last stand

**You know guys, this is my first fanfic so I wouldn't mind some nice reviews, I've had several nasty ones, if I get 3 more I just MIGHT discontinue, and we are nearly at the end of the story, so, just be a bit nicer about this. Besides, one criticism told me that in the first book, Rick Riordan practically told everyone what the next book is going to do, but I think that is wrong, anything could have happened, right? So here comes Jasper!**

Jason POV

I absentmindedly turned the wheel on Argo II. We had called camp legion and camp half blood and were marching toGreece. But my main reason for deep thought was Piper and Renya. I didn't know who…

I handed the wheel over to Percy and walked around the boat, grinning as I saw the hold Percy had made when punching the ceiling. (A/N see chapter 18) then I came face to face with Piper. She was talking and laughing with Bobby, I got a twinge of jealousy. Bobby saw my expression and backed away.

"Well, see ya man." He ran off.

Piper, her brown hair had grown longer, but she let it loose, it smelt of peach and her kaleidoscope eyes were sparkling, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, I don't know what impulse drove me, but I kissed her. Her lips were nothing like Renya's, she kissed intensely, yet softly, we broke apart gasping. Then I noticed a sob, I whirled around to see a girl with long straight red hair run away. "Renya!" I yelled "This isn't what it looks like!"

Piper held me still, her small soft white hands were comforting. "Then what is it?" she inquired, her eyes were flashing "If you kissed me Jason Grace, giving me false hope yet you're still going to date Renya, you are no better then Zeus/Jupiter, a player, I'll get my revenge some day, so what now?"

I shook my head "I don't know! I love you Piper but I can't stand Renya hurt….."

Piper's hard gaze softened "I'll expect your answer by tomorrow night Jason, then she was off, the moonlight outlining her slim frame as she ran, graceful as a gazelle.

Annabeth POV

I found Emily at the dock with Percy, staring out into the sea she had her head on his shoulder, to my surprise, that didn't bother me, maybe it was the fact that I did that when I was only a friend, or maybe the fact that she looked so tired and worn out with dark circles under her eyes, either way, I felt compassion at her, a strange feeling for her.

"Emily?" she jerked awake, and looked at me.

"Oh it's you Annabeth," her eyes were gray, I didn't ask about it though.

"I want to talk to you," I said "Alone." I glared at Percy who finally got the message and scrambled to his feet.

"Right." He subconsciously messed with his already messy black hair. "You girls talk, we are nearly atGreece, so hurry."

"Emily," I sat down by her "I want to know your past," Suddenly such turmoil rolled off her, I flinched at the sudden force.

"I don't want to." I was alarmed to see a tear glistening.

"No, listen, I want to help you, I'm not trying to find out so I can take Percy back, though I will one day." She just turned her head away, that's when it hit me "You're afraid," I whispered "But of what?"

"I'm afraid," Emily said hoarsely "That he will leave me, everyday I dream my final moments with Matt, this leaves me in a mess, memories….."

"Surely Percy can't be that important to you!" I exclaimed feeling dismayed.

She shook her head "He reminds me of Matt, same appearance, fatal flaw,"

"You keep talking about Matt, who is he?" I asked, feeling Emily was going to tell me everything now."

"You really want to know?" I nodded.

"Son ofNeptune," she whispered, "Messy black hair, sea green eyes, familiar?" It settled in.

"You loved him, now he is dead and you placed Percy in his place," Emily nodded, and clutched her head.

"Even when I'm fighting, I hear him, he seems to be blaming me for his death, all I want now is to join him!" she wailed.

"No, you can't be thinking of that!" I shook her shoulders "Listen, live Emily, you are part of the prophecy, live!"

"I wasn't thinking of that," her voice was low "This battle will be my final stand, I'm going to fight, I don't care for my life, when you need an assassin, all when you are in peril danger, use me, you can make me do anything you want an I won't complain."

Sensing she wanted to be on her own, I walked away, tears rolled down my cheek, why didn't she say? If I had known….. Now I understood the occasional break downs, I had a bad feeling Emily was not going to survive this battle.

Hazel POV

I lay on my bed and stared at the picture, Dakota. Why did he leave? Couldn't he stay for me? I was horrified, you are just a selfish little girl! I told myself, you only care for yourself, you don't deserve either Nico or Dakota.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Nico. He sat by my bed and we just looked at each other for a moment.

"Hazel Johnson." He whispered "I know what it feels like when you loose a loved one, I lost my sister too, but it is never good to dwell on the past, so I wanted to ask you officially, will you go out with me?"

Despite my sorrow, I felt delight, Nico, was asking me out! But I knew the answer before I spoke "Nico," I held his hand "I love you and I want to, but I want Dakota's permission to do this, until he is good again, I don't think I could cope with this, he isn't dead, there is a possibility." I willed him to understand, I saw a flash of anger in his eyes but it dies down.

"You are just like Annabeth I suppose," he sighed. "Anyway, I came to tell you something else. We've arrived atGreeceand everyone is needed." I nodded and put my usual blue pin in m air to keep it out of my eyes. I was ready, I sheathed my dagger and slung my bow and quiver over my shoulder, I was going to make my last stand here.


	24. An oath to keep with a final breath

Here comes the real Chapter, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Gwendolyn POV<p>

I strapped my armor on and walked out on to the ground. This was it, the last battle. Everybody was out and Percy was getting bombed with questions. I huffed in annoyance, I was the last one to get ready because of those, who were they? The Stalls? The Stools? The Stolls? Yes it was the Stolls. I spotted one now, the shorter one, he winked at me and I glared.

"Everybody! March!" Jason yelled.

Everyone began to march towards the place of the battle, Gaia stood with her monsters. "You foolish things!" she cried "Think you can beat me! Try!"

Every monster roared and surged forwards, I started killing them, I spotted Hazel racing, towards someone.

"Hazel!" I cried "What are you doing? You have to shoot them!" she tore against my grip.

"This is our only chance of finding Dakota and saving him!" she raced again, I followed her, I found Dakota, hanging in the forest, killing monsters.

"Hazel!" he said when he saw her. "What are you doing here?" then I spotted a monster going towards Hazel with an axe, a Minotaur. I surged forward but I could see I was going to be too late, Dakota was first, he moved in front of her and got the blow, Hazel whirled around and killed the Minotaur.

"Dakota!" Hazel shouted, shaking him. "Dakota! Please wake up!" I could see Dakota, pale with a deep cut in his back, I knew it was too late for him.

"Hazel," he muttered "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you, and I grant you to be with Nico, I love you." His gray eyes glazed over and his breathing stopped, I backed away as Hazel's grief stricken wail filled the clearing. An oath to keep with a final breath. I understood that now. Dakota had kept his oath to protect Hazel by giving his life. In my confusion, I was too late to see the monster that had come up behind me. Jason killed it with a blow.

"Gwen, where's Hazel?" he asked, tears streamed down my cheek and I told him.

"I can't believe this." Jason muttered. "Leave Hazel to grieve for now, and FIGHT!" Jason yelled as a monster reared up in front of me. I was still clumsy and got a cut in my shoulder, Jason tossed me a nectar, after I stabbed the monster, I drank it and my cut healed.

"Thanks." I muttered to the air.

"Geez!" I heard Percy yell "It's the stupid minotaur AGAIN!" I found him kicking and stabbing monster in all directions.

He turned and would have stabbed me if his reflexes were slow. "Oh, sorry." He muttered.

"Where's Emily?" Percy frowned.

"Actually, I don't know, she said something about rescuing someone….." his eyes widened "She's gone to rescue Leo and defeat Gaia herself! Come on Gwen, let's go!" I didn't hesitate, we made our way with a lot of shoving and killing and arrived at the place where Gaia was last seen. They both had each other's swords to each other's throats. Emily turned around, and smiled one of goodbye, one tear slid down her cheek. "No!" Percy shouted, Emily stabbed Gaia with all her strength, and with a scream of fury, Gaia managed to stab Emily before she turned into dust and flew away.

"Emily! Emily!" I shook her, no avail. The fighting stopped around us, but I couldn't feel that because my best friend was lying on the ground, her life seeping away.

"Emily!" Percy shouted, the once bright eyes dulled, and her skin turned waxen.

I heard footsteps behind us and spun around to see Annabeth "She's dead Percy." She said softly. "And now I think it's time that we got your memories back about me." Percy clutched his head.

"Stop doing that!" I said, "He's in pain!" But Percy straightened up as soon as the pain stopped.

"Annabeth?" he said. "I… I'm sorry, but I don't think I can apologize now."

Annabeth motioned to Emily "Grieve now Percy, I can see you did really love her, we can talk later."

"Thank you, sorry, for everything." Percy bowed his head, tears dropped to the floor, he put an arm around Annabeth and kissed her softly on the forehead.

I looked helplessly around, all the fighting had stopped as the monsters sank into the ground. Jason came over, carrying Dakota. "She was such a promising one too." He patted Percy on the back. "You're not the only one who grieves today, Hazel grieves with you for Dakota's death."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, bad chap, however I wasn't able to think of a better one, next chapter is the epilogue~ ^o^<strong>


	25. epilgue

Epilogue

Third person POV

Everything was peaceful in the Camp half-blood. After much negotiating with Lupa and Chiron, the Roman camp had come to live in camp half-blood, now camp half-blood was twice the size. Jason had broken up with Reyna and was now with Piper, Hazel visited Dakota now and then through her boyfriend Nico, Percy remembered Annabeth perfectly and they were back in happy relationship. Right now, camp was holding the funerals for those who fell in the battle.

A shroud of a particular sword, Dakota's sword _bellum _was laid on a black coffin. Hazel sobbed into Nico's chest. They were together now, but Hazel will never forget Dakota. "Jason Grace and Hazel Treaser, come up please." Lupa growled.

Jason stepped forward and bowed to the coffin "He was a loyal friend and didn't deserve to die, I fare thee well Dakota Johnson." When he came back, Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"You use thee? You remind me of Zoe Nightshade." But she quieted when Hazel came forward, tears dropped to the floor beside her feet.

"He was the best friend I could have wished for and died for me, I would never forget him and he deserves to be known as a hero." After finishing her speech, Hazel ran into the arms of Nico di Angelo.

Finally, after more coffins, a gray one came forward, unseen by everyone except for Annabeth, Percy Jackson stiffened. "Percy Jackson and Gwendolyn Pierce." Gwendolyn stepped forward, she was in a skirt for the first time in her life. She muttered something and quickly ran into the forest.

Percy Jackson came forward, no tears fell, his face remained stony, and he just stared at the ground. Murmurings filled camp. "Percy Jackson, your speech." Lupa cleared her throat.

"She was a brave warrior and died protecting the world," Percy began in a low voice "I loved her and I wish her well in Elysium." A single tear ran down his cheek. Everyone was shocked, no one had seen Percy cry before. But Percy's tear was one of grief and happiness, he could almost swear he saw a ghost of a beautiful blonde girl smiling at him, holding her hands with a boy who could have been Percy's twin behind Leo Valdez.

**Thank you for those who reviewed, if you liked this story please check out my other son of the Neptune**


End file.
